1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recessed outlets, particularly wall-mounted recessed hardware power, telephone, and cable outlets. In other embodiments, the recessed housing can be in other parts of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the rapid evolution of hardware such as telephones, computers, and audio-visual equipment, the need for sources of a signal has increased. Cordless devices such as cordless telephones typically include a “base station” which includes a receptacle for low voltage alternating current or direct current electrical power and a telephone connection jack. The base station also often includes a pair of slots and wall mounting screws to mount the base station vertically on a wall for easy access. The second part of the cordless phone includes a “handset” that is battery-operated and charged from the base station. Typically, separate electrical outlets and telephone connection outlets are generally spaced apart to receive respective separate electric power cords and telephone cords running from the base station of the cordless phone. Each of the separate electrical outlets and telephone connection jacks is generally mounted flush with an adjacent wall surface. Such mounting necessitates that electrical plugs and telephone jack connectors extend outwardly from the surrounding wall surface, and the respective electric power cord and the telephone cord be strung to the base station. The wiring is especially visually obtrusive where the base station is mounted to the building wall. Also, owing to the nature of the power requirements of cordless telephone base stations, the “plug” for the base station is normally a rather large alternating current adapter (transformer), some much larger than the others. The conventional electric power plugs and alternating current adapters may be partially dislodged as a result of inadvertent contact by persons or objects. A partial dislodgement generally exposes the prongs of the electrical plug, which exposure creates an electrical hazard. Additionally, both the electrical power cord and telephone cord are not only unsightly, but excess lengths of the cords can get tangled and can potentially cause a tripping hazard.
Other types of hardware devices can also require a multiplicity of connectors and signal-requiring means, such as computers and televisions with and without cable service, corded telephones, and other audio-visual equipment.
Thus there is a need for a system for mounting a hardware device that can accommodate, for example, alternating current power adapters and associated excess electrical power cord, surge protection devices, and external signal-receiving means.